


【ALL曜】地獄女體梗

by paraselene777



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 捆綁play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene777/pseuds/paraselene777
Summary: 偽現實向背景。金曜漢某天在宿舍醒來發現自己變成女性身體，驚懼之餘必須趕快找到變回去的辦法才行，首先，就是得好好探索自己擁有的新構造，而成年的成員們也加入了對這副身體的種種測試……這只是其中一個晚上。





	【ALL曜】地獄女體梗

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】  
這篇是ALL 曜，涉及CP有：  
潔曜、碩曜、韓曜、曹曜。  
這篇文是曜漢女體設定，不接受者請儘速逃離。  
捆綁PLAY。  
絕頂式性愛。  
背景如上述，但這篇文是完全無主幹、無劇情、只是為了開車的文章。  
原本是有完整的架構及劇情設定，但真的太餓了決定先不管什麼主線了，我就是要上瑤菡妹妹誰都攔不了我。

  
  
  
  
  


「不要、不要、不要、不要了，拜託……嗚嗚嗚不要了……」

金曜漢拼命喊叫，但是那根粗長的肉棒就像機器一樣，仍舊用著很高的頻率抽插進他的女穴裡，並且整根沒入，始終頂在體內最深的位置。  
這也是他哭叫的原因。  
他的腹部已經被折騰到又熱又酸又麻，整個下體像被通電一樣，不斷給予著不間斷的高強度刺激。  
一直以男兒身而活的他，在突然擁有女性的性器以後，也早就因為好奇—無論是隊友還是自己的，至今已經被開發過無數次。  
第一次被處時被撕裂、帶血的劇痛；初嘗女性陰道幽微而徐緩流淌的快感；第一次被性愛玩具玩弄到潮吹。  
在無數次對自己的新器官探索時，總以為這已經是最怪異、最刺激的體驗，不可能再有更深刻的快感或高潮了，卻沒有一次不超乎他的想像。  
不過這一次，這一次，他感覺自己下了地獄。

可能，是因為這次他的手腳被束縛住。

他們把他搬上一張電腦椅。  
這張椅子平時坐起來確實舒服，但對於一個做愛場合，可說是十分狹小了。  
畢竟兩邊有扶手，他沒辦法在床上將整個身體或大腿敞開，就連在沙發上都至少能讓腿被向外扯開，椅墊比較柔軟，能在被快感即將撐爆身體時弓起身子緩衝力道。

但是今天，他們不只將整個人壓上這張窄小的電腦椅，而是讓他的大腿掛在兩側的扶手，並用紅色的長布條將他的四肢和這張椅子纏為一體。

大腿和膝蓋與扶手纏在一塊，上手臂和他的身體被紅布條繞了五、六圈或者更多，他數不清了，使他的上半身和下半身一樣，除了下手臂還能左右揮動，幾乎是整個身體都動彈不得。就讓他困在這個小小的空間裡，內縮的胸口和彎折腰部沒有舒張的可能，下身則無任何遮蔽，性器大咧咧的暴露在眾人面前，肉穴是隨時能讓人進出的狀態。  
上身的T恤被剪了兩個大洞，讓一手能營握的小胸部露出來，方便他人欣賞和吸允乳頭。  
起初，恐懼中還帶著興奮和新奇，然而時間一分一秒過去，伏在他身上的面孔、體內的肉棒，隨著牆上的時針換了一個又一個，無論是怎樣形狀的性器、力道和速度，幾乎都是用盡全力的在他的女穴中捅來捅去，隨著下一輪的到來，等到他們射精的時間也愈來愈長，他才漸漸明白自己像個什麼。

或許打從一開始就該意識到，打從一開始就得有危機意識，好奇心殺死貓，貪欲永遠沒有好下場的。

兩三個小時過去，他們沒有纏綿或惡意的前戲和撫觸。  
而因為人總是在換，大家都有得休息，所以每次進出的力道都是這麼足，能戳到體內的深處。  
他快瘋掉了。  
他視線已然模糊，淚水淌了滿臉。  
那雙小肉手偶爾死命揪緊身上唯一的遮蔽物—那件已被簡破的白T，偶而靠在膝蓋上掙扎著在空氣中亂抓，或是握緊拳頭掌部抵著大腿，企圖撐起身子舒緩在他下腹爆破的快感。  
然而這都只是在浪費力氣。

此時在他身上的是李翰潔，這是他的第三輪。光是上一次他就花了近三十分鐘才射，而現在，他的小穴已經被這根在所有成員裡面最粗長的肉棒折磨了四十分鐘。

有抽出來的時候。  
通常是金曜漢開始放聲尖叫，在喉嚨湧動著絕對真切的求救。  
「不要！不要了，拜託，快死掉了，不要了不要！」  
他會仰起脖子，整個人像痙攣般晃動。  
李翰潔就會退出去，然後欣賞那兩隻健壯的大腿瘋狂的抽搐，陰部覆滿了透明的黏液，且到處都是被磨出來的乳色泡沫。  
被剛桶出來、周圍濕漉漉的穴口像張小嘴大口呼吸一般的收縮，然而裡面看上去好深，讓李翰潔沒能忍上多久就再次用肉棒將小嘴填上。

有時候手指會因為他握得太緊的拳頭而弄傷自己的手，李翰潔會抓住他的手指，光是手掌就能壓住他們的整隻手，不讓金曜漢的指甲再陷進手掌。

但沒多久又會放開。

他說他太喜歡看那雙孩子一般多肉、厚實的小手在眼前掙扎的樣子。  
短小又胖乎乎的手指緊張的到處亂抓，彷彿在找求救的繩索。

然而他唯一能得到的只有讓兩方肉體相連的肉棒。

他們甚至不能接吻，這是這次的主題。  
而且不能舔吻頸脖或臉頰，只能啃咬露出的乳頭或乳房。

這是韓勝宇提出的。  
每一次的概念永遠是他提出的，而且總是又刺激又有創意。  
他的安排，如他以隊長的身份替整個團體做出的判斷，都是既精準又實際，好的無法讓人反駁，甚至也懶得再提什麼意見。

不過用布條捆綁倒是曹承衍的主意，這或許也是金曜漢這次能墜入地獄的主因。

因為這讓快感被擠壓在一個被彎折縮陷的肉身裡。

繩子的一端繫在天堂，但是他被垂掛在半空中，下方便是地獄的油鍋。  
他在天堂裡經驗地獄。  
這是他對這次性愛最大的感想。  
可是這趟旅程還沒走完。

他沒料到性愛可以在仍能感受到快感的同時也這麼煎熬。  
他還沒有失去知覺。他知道自己的陰道因長時間的摩擦已經從刺激變成疼痛。  
但是他最主要的快感，似乎並不是從陰道或什麼G點之後的地方來的。  
他擁有這副身體還不是很久，只是每次會讓他發瘋並且不自主攪緊肉穴的原因都是被肉棒重重戳進最深處的時刻。  
他在感覺到自己被另一個男人徹底貫穿、充滿的那個時刻，尤其還是被自己信任的、長久生活該是夥伴的角色兇狠、粗暴佔有的當下，小穴那些隨即因肉棒退出而空出來的位子會被快速升起的一股尖銳的快感支配，這個快感會帶動下腹甚至經由神經擴散到小腿，尾椎再到腳趾，幾乎尖銳到變成刺痛。  
而這是他今生嘗過最可怕的一種歡愉。

同時，他體內的肉棒也會因為肉穴空間的瞬間緊縮而更用力、且更強制的衝撞，金曜漢會在擔心靈魂壞掉的同時迎來肉體也可能被撞壞的恐懼。

但是在他害怕的那些時候，他不是抬頭望向在他體內戳進戳出的主人，而是看向坐在左前面床緣的韓勝宇。

「勝宇哥、救我，救救我！不要了！不要了！不會了哥下次不會了！我錯了，不要！」  
每次聽到金曜漢嘴上吐出的是韓勝宇的名字，幾乎所有人都會加快自己的速度。有些人是出於興奮、有些人是出於有趣、有些則是因為嫉妒。  
而那些頂弄會讓金曜漢叫得更淒厲、更大聲。  
大部分就會在這一波衝刺中射出來，接著換下一個人。  
只是現在所有人都已經進入第三輪，韓勝宇卻只負責了開場。也不射在他體內，而是噴濺在他的臉上，抹至他的鎖骨，最後將龜頭塞進他的口中讓他把剩餘的吸出來。  
之後他便一直坐在床緣看他，沒再走上前。

「你做錯了什麼？」  
對金曜漢而言，韓勝宇溫柔如常，無論是眼神還是語調。  
當然，此時已經瀕臨崩潰的金曜漢也沒辦法再辨識細節。  
「我、我不知道……嗚嗚嗚………勝宇哥不要了，原諒我……我錯了，不要了……」

「原諒你什麼？」

「嗚……嗚嗚原諒……啊啊啊啊啊！」  
現在換上金宇碩不大但是漂亮的陰莖，雖然相較前一人溫柔徐緩，金曜漢的體內仍掀起了一股戰慄。  
而金曜漢最害怕的是，金宇碩和韓勝宇一樣，喜歡玩弄他的陰蒂。  
金宇碩在一邊推動、適應穴道的形狀時，用拇指按住他的花蒂上下左右的搓揉。雖然陰部很濕，但手指還有些乾燥。  
他不停搖頭，口中叫著：「不要碰，那裡不要！」但金宇碩從來都不是會乖乖聽話的人。

在他發現自己的性徵與異性對調之後，為了找出變回來的方法，他決定從了解這副身體下手。  
他查了一大堆的資料，都提到女穴高潮和陰莖的高潮甚至陰蒂的高潮不一樣，他們的高潮好像有個底，男性的底是射精，女性的底可能是潮吹可以沒有，但有一瞬間如煙花爆炸般的白光閃爍時刻。在那之後，器官會變得極其敏感，敏感到會變得短時間內無法反應、又腫又脹無法再射精，或直接軟掉、身體陷入疲倦等等。但是女穴沒有。  
在被抽插時的歡愉會一直積疊、攀升像看不見盡頭。  
如果使用陰蒂高潮後，就會像陰莖一樣，因為太敏感，馬上碰觸時感覺像被刀割般的刺痛。

於是韓勝宇輕聲說了句：「不要到高潮。」  
金宇碩點點頭，直接放棄折磨那粒紅腫的小豆子，雙手改去捏金曜漢的大腿。  
他的大腿肌肉因十多年來的跆拳道鍛鍊，變得非常硬。  
尤其在現在這個被捆綁住且正在做愛的過程中，肯定更加緊繃。  
他的力氣沒大到能像李翰潔和曹承衍在那雙腿上抓出各種紅色的手印。  
所以金宇碩會捏他大腿內側很靠近會陰的嫩肉。

金曜漢這時已經幾乎碰觸到油鍋了，地獄的岩漿噴濺在他的大腿上，燒出點點紅斑。  
淚水從他望向韓勝宇的那雙近乎絕望的下垂眼中湧出。  
他的嗚咽聲同被狼狗咬住咽喉的小犬。

金宇碩聽見他身後發傳出了細微的布料摩擦聲，雖然很小而且很快得便靜止。  
但他知道那是韓勝宇快坐不住了，又怕影響到他而只是小小調整坐姿沒有要移動的體貼。  
金宇碩只好加快速度和力道，並用手掌貼上金曜漢的陰部輕輕按揉，好讓金曜漢的肉穴縮的更緊更劇烈，自己也能盡快射出來。  
金曜漢一直都是個表情富人。  
焦慮時會咬下唇，口乾時會伸出舌頭讓唇稍作濕潤，慣性嘟嘴，委屈或撒嬌時會癟嘴，激動時用力的眨眼睛，笑起來大眼睛瞇的彎彎的，擠出大臥蠶和眼角的皺紋。  
但是有些表情，除了團員，大概也不會有多少人見過的。

就如現在緋紅的臉頰上畫著一道道新的、乾了的淚痕，眼睛閉著的同時眉頭也皺了起來，看上去是痛苦難耐。鼻尖和細直筆挺的鼻梁上掛著幾粒汗珠，有時眼睛微睜，全是哀怨和求饒的神色，被淚水打溼的眼睫毛輕輕撲張，像蝴蝶飛行時的翅膀。下唇被自己咬得腫脹，顏色是血的顏色，然而實際上，等肉棒開始在他的體內戳動之後，他就再也沒能閉上嘴巴。隨著撞擊的頻率，他的呻吟隨著拔高或低吟，兩顆兔子一樣被粉絲喜愛著的門牙從來都只會讓伏在上身的人更加興奮，因為那令他看上去像小動物般清純。想吻卻不能吻，於是性氣埋在溫暖濕潤的穴內跳動幾下，便更賣力的抽送，讓快要失去理智的金曜漢仰起他浮出青筋的頸脖，嘴巴大張的吐出嚎叫，全身像刷上一層桃色的瓷器，連帶周圍的空氣、流動的時間都要魅上幾分。

這可是他們一上舞台便克李司馬爆棚的Center啊，然而自己卻在操著他濕透了的肉穴，撞的他在自己身下搖搖晃晃。嫩肉被迫層層包裹住他撞進去的分身，明明嘴上、眼裡都在拼命抗拒，下身卻在纏綿緊緻的吸允，恰好的力道完全是在討好肉棒主人。有著精壯結實的身軀，卻用自己化為女性的肉體在服侍自己的團員，這些認知侵犯著金曜漢的身心，也侵蝕著每個人的良知，只會想要比下一次再更用力，比下一次更過份……

終於，金宇碩射進他的身體。  
而韓勝宇也立刻站起來，只不過是往浴室走去，在金宇碩緩慢的退出金曜漢的身體時，拿出一條毛巾。

那是，韓勝宇特地去百貨公司挑選的，質地非常柔軟，也很昂貴。

「哥...勝宇哥...嗚嗚......」  
金曜漢自己都不明白為什麼一見到韓勝宇，總想要向他求救。

很多時候人會擁有這樣的盲點，不作為永遠比作為容易被責備，就算不作為的人帶來的影響可能更可怕，但是總像是間接的。至少在他備受折磨的時候，韓勝宇在一旁就像顆安定的石頭，他的小穴不是被他磨壞的，他的乳頭上沒有他的齒痕，偶爾團員過分的時候他會出聲制止，而金曜翰就會感激他。  
他把金曜漢調教成，擁有這副身軀就要成為肉便器這件事似乎變得理所當然。

然而韓勝宇眼裡流露的愛意不是假的，語氣中的心疼也是真真切切。  
這就是屬於韓勝宇獨有的矛盾。畢竟是色氣和佛光兼具的男人，邪惡及溫柔同在也並非做不到的事啊。

「曜漢啊，小穴是不是很難受？」  
「內……」  
「怎麼樣難受？」  
「就是、就是很難受。」  
韓勝宇仔細的拿毛巾擦拭著金曜漢身上那些淫靡的痕跡，輕聲說：「是不是忘記了？聽起來有點不明確啊。」  
把自己的肉棒送進去的神情，和他隨手將毛巾掛在椅背上那樣滿不在乎。  
在進入最深處之後，金曜漢又將身體弓了起來，然而依舊受困於四肢的束縛，五官扭曲成受苦的形狀。  
「所以是什麼感覺？」  
「啊啊啊哥、不、快死掉的感覺！」  
韓勝宇不快不慢的抽送，只是金曜漢體內的快感已經轉變成了戰慄的存在，隨著龜頭抵上穴底的瞬間，快感像毒素般一路攀爬至搭他的腳底，他的腹部已經疲於再接受任何刺激，只是刺激仍不停襲來。  
「壞、壞掉了……快要壞掉了，哥！真的，會死掉的嗚嗚嗚……」  
而韓勝宇真的停下了動作。  
他面無表情的看著金曜漢渙散失焦的雙眼，那裡頭似乎不再能映照不出任何事物。

於是韓勝宇將肉棒抽了出來。  
湊到金曜漢的耳朵邊，低聲說：「那不玩小穴了，我們玩別的好不好。」吐出的氣息溫熱潮濕了他耳廓上的絨毛，使他整個人抖了一下。  
他最受不了有人朝他耳朵吹氣，因為時間久了便能清楚那種感覺並非純粹的癢意，風會一路灌進他的下半身，用對方式還能使他勃起。

然而韓勝宇對此十分熱衷，在金曜漢還沒擁有女身、還未和人有過性前，就隱約察覺到了。知道金曜漢不太喜歡、會尷尬，所以偶爾弟弟調皮他會逗弄利用這點逗弄回去，朝他耳朵吹金曜漢就會鎖著身子飛快的遠離。  
現在，這種行為已成了做愛的情趣，而金曜漢從未反抗成功，有時候連言語上的拒絕都做不到。

只會變得更渴望他的愛撫而已。

「哥……」  
金曜漢不自覺的挺起下腹，去磨蹭韓勝宇抵在兩瓣陰唇中間的陰莖。  
「不是快壞掉了嗎？」  
金曜漢皺起小臉，快哭了起來。  
「嗯……不要了……」  
韓勝宇低下頭含住金曜漢翹的高高的乳尖，金曜漢的小穴裡湧出的黏液，使韓勝宇在他陰部上下摩擦的性器運動起來加快速、滑順。

他慢慢彎下身子，鼻尖劃過他隔著一件薄T恤的軀體，來到金曜漢的胯下，用手指輕柔的撥開他的陰唇，把舌頭貼了上去。  
「哥！不要這樣！很髒……」  
「不會的。」  
他首先持續得進攻陰蒂，金曜漢感覺自己腫脹成瑰紅色的小蕊開始著火，靈活的長舌頭在四處留下了的溫熱唾液，使整片陰部都熱辣辣的，小穴抗議似的開始劇烈收縮，下腹的空虛感再次襲來。

「勝宇哥，放過我吧……嗚嗚……」  
而韓勝宇的回應，是不再試圖鑽弄開出個小洞半天沒闔上的女穴，改舔起會陰下方的菊花。  
「哥！」  
金曜漢的臀部奮力的閃躲，整個人幾乎要彈跳起來，當然，沒能移動一絲一毫。

第一次被人用這種方式對待的器官，感受非常奇異。那也是一種癢，甚至是比耳朵吹進熱風還要實在的癢，只是因為位置太私密，受心因的影響因而更加敏感、難耐、羞恥、想逃。

「承衍啊，幫我把潤滑劑拿給我好嗎？」  
身後傳來東翻西找的聲音，明明潤滑劑就放在床頭的抽屜。  
不過韓勝宇有的是耐心，他專心的用舌尖撩撥著穴口，那裡散著汗漬、他人精液的騷味，但更多的是淡淡的肥皂味道。

一隻手從旁邊將東西遞了過來。

除了潤滑劑，還多了幾樣灌腸的工具。

「啊，不用了，來之前我幫他清過了。」  
四周頓時傳來此起彼落的抱怨聲。  
「哥！什麼啊，我以為沒有清理，都不敢碰耶。」  
韓勝宇輕輕笑了。  
李翰潔也咕嚕了一聲：「狡猾。」以人人都聽得見的音量。

不過，他畢竟是韓勝宇，在玩遊戲、出點子上，只要他真心想贏，就沒人能贏得了他。

他直起身，纖長的手指上全是黏滑的液體，俐落地探進金曜漢的後穴，臉則伏近兩球白色的乳房，用鼻尖騷刮，用牙齒啃咬，舌頭舔著酥胸上的汗漬，鹹鹹的，是汗乾了之後留下的鹽巴，而吸允乳頭時，竟也給人嘗到了甜味的錯覺。

金曜漢的後穴緊的狠。  
和男身的後穴觸感其實差不多。  
金曜漢此時的身體會在做完愛之後，待隔天醒來之前就會轉變成另一種性別。  
也就是隔天早晨他又會變成男生，若要他化為女體，則利用金曜漢的後穴。

所以金曜漢的身體無論是哪一種性別，都被開發過了。

因為潤滑充足，韓勝宇很快放入第二根，接著第三根、第四根，小心翼翼的擴張著。  
韓勝宇對此絕不馬虎。  
他想男生和女生的後穴，應該也不會有太大的差別，會是同樣的緊緻和脆弱吧。

於是他像平時做得那樣，熟練的動作著。  
嘴巴也沒停下的用像要吸出乳汁般用力吸允金曜漢的乳尖，還不時用上牙齒和舌頭去啃咬、去撩撥。  
金曜漢不斷的從喉頭擠出哼哼唧唧的聲音，像是試圖要引起伏在他胸前的韓勝宇注意。  
但訴求是什麼呢？  
是要他停下來，還是要他進入自己，其實金曜漢也搞不清楚。  
他只覺得身心經歷了一場浩劫，連細膩溫婉的前戲都那樣消耗，但是火種並未熄滅，仍隱隱透著紅光，冒著煙，輕輕吹彿便能再度燃燒乾柴。  
事實上他已經沒有反抗的力气。  
除了括約肌的緊緻以外，韓勝宇擴張得快速而順利。  
他掏出自己的陽具，淋上了潤滑劑，過程慢條斯理，而金曜漢則是偶爾探頭，其餘都閉著眼睛小小的喘息。  
進入時金曜漢沒什麼特別的感覺，畢竟女性的後穴內沒有像前列腺這樣能夠引發高潮的器官。  
他感受著韓勝宇一步一步撐開自己的後徑，勾勒出他早已熟悉的形狀。  
韓勝宇是最常進出他後穴的成員。  
換言之，他對金曜漢的男身與女身，有著同等的愛慾。  
他是第一個在金曜漢取回男性身體之後，仍舊要求做愛的人。  
或許是因為這樣，在金曜漢變換為女身時，給了他超乎所有的信任與依賴。

當韓勝宇開始挺動，兩人都不由自主發出嘆息。  
穴口被不停撐大、摩擦，性器被包裹、吐納。  
一切是那麼自然。  
金曜漢只要靜靜感受被緩慢充滿的飽脹感就好。

原本是這麼期待的。  
直到韓勝宇拿出了一隻圓頭型按摩棒。

「對不起呀。」  
他邊說邊露出了僅屬於韓勝宇個人的招牌史努比笑臉，溫柔、有些傻氣，眼睛瞇起，笑咧了嘴巴。  
語氣也是又甜又軟，卻在金曜漢驚懼的面前按下了開關。  
嗡嗡的聲音離他愈來愈近，最後停在金曜漢的陰部上方。  
金曜漢瞪大了眼睛，拼命搖頭、嗚嗚嗚的叫著。  
只見那灰色的圓球落到他的陰蒂上，金曜漢整個人像隻魚一樣凹折著身體，猛地彈起身體又被繩子拉扯回來。  
快感尖銳到成了痛楚。  
而肛門中的肉棒也突然加快速度，只留著頭的拔出再整根沒入。

韓勝宇的性器很長，把他的腸道塞得飽飽的，但是因為快速，肌肉被扯動的感受更強烈，沒多久在腹部不停累積的酸意便從他的尿道口噴射出來。  
「啊，曜漢尼潮吹了呢。用前面都用不射，一插後面就很容易潮吹。」  
韓勝宇突然停下來，重重一頂。  
金曜漢痙攣起來。  
更糟的是韓勝宇湊上前含住了他硬挺的乳頭，三方夾攻的狀態下，他發現自己的大腿抽筋了。  
他用力喊叫起來，隨著身體的抖動又再次射出一陣陣透明的液體。  
「哥！抽筋了嗚嗚嗚嗚哥！哥抽筋了！不要了！不要了！求求你！」  
韓勝宇只得更用力的挺動腰部，好在金曜漢的後穴因為抽筋所以變得更緊、更拼命的收縮，他一邊聽著金曜漢淒厲的哀叫，一邊讓自己的感受完全沉入被吞吐的性器，沒幾下就攀上高峰，趕忙把肉棒抽了出來，交代在金曜漢起伏不斷的腹肌上。

他俐落的解開金曜漢腿部的繩子。

被捆綁了三小時的大腿和小腿已經腫成缺氧的紫色。  
扶手和手部的繩子也被鬆開以後，金曜漢整個人滑下椅子，被韓勝宇摟住，打橫抱了起來。  
「承衍，過來幫我一下。」  
便走進浴室。

隔天，金曜漢在床上被喚醒。  
第一件事是帶著恐懼摸向他的下半身。  
畢竟他們目前發現的機制是只要做愛就能轉換性別，但是難保不會有失靈的一天，所以每一次要變成女身其實都是冒著很大的風險。還必須確認有兩天連續假期，以防讓金曜漢沒拿回自己原本的身體必須取消行程。

此時他的那話兒乖乖的待在他的大腿間，只是顯得疲倦而癱軟。  
金曜漢靜靜躺在床上，心跳又回歸正常。  
他想，儘管承受一切的不是。相同的器官，但性慾是通達的，是貫穿靈魂的。

李翰潔坐在他床邊，拿著一瓶冰涼的鋁罐輕輕碰他的臉頰。  
「曜漢吶，起床了，十點半了，我們買了很多你愛吃的早餐。」

他因為溫度閃躲了一下，轉頭便撞進了李翰潔過於深邃的眼眸。  
其實他害怕的，不只無法恢復成原本生來的樣子，其實也害怕著被操到失去理智的隔天，成員們會給他怎樣的眼神。  
他一直在等有一天起床發現大家對他冷漠非常。他甚至害怕到夢過。  
他夢見隔天，起床的成員們，甚至是弟弟，發現他之後後，竟朝他投向鄙視、輕蔑的眼神，不然就是特意閃躲他的目光，沒多久卻把他壓在餐桌上，一起要了他，

只不過，現實中李翰潔毫不遲疑的對上了金曜漢投遞過去的眼神，彷彿他追尋已久，一旦遇上便很快的鎖住，深深回望進他的眼睛。  
金曜漢想著大家欸是因為剛睡醒、看不清楚吧。  
只見裡頭滿滿的柔情。

「你能站起來嗎？」  
金曜漢有時起床後會特別疲累，尤其轉變成女身時，因為不習慣那些骨架和肌肉，行動起來更為吃力。  
今天是變回男性的話……他試著用手支起上身，坐起來時似乎還算靈活。  
然後等他要站起來時，整個人往旁邊一倒，李翰潔扶住他，並把他的手臂繞過自己的肩膀。

「不需要，我自己走。」  
金曜漢跌坐回床上，李翰潔一臉擔心。

金曜漢很想對他說一些惡毒的話，諸如昨天把他操的要死要活，怎麼就沒想到要這樣關心我呢？  
但是他沒能說出口。  
看著李翰潔的臉，他一次也沒能針對這件事對別人開玩笑。  
何況他不曉得自己該怎麼對這一雙眼睛說出任何傷害或攻擊性的話。

「好，那趕快洗一洗出來喔。」  
李翰潔站起來，在轉身離開前他蹲下來輕輕吻了金曜漢。

看著他的背影，金曜漢突然有種想哭的衝動。


End file.
